


Lay Me Down To Sleep

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Notes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: With Castiel's deal with the Empty, how long do Dean and Cas really have left?





	Lay Me Down To Sleep

Dean and Cas were alone and standing at a distance that Cas was used to being reminded about personal space. The reminder didn’t come and he didn’t move. He stared into Dean’s beautiful green eyes and waited patiently. Dean swallowed hard, his eyes darting to Castiel’s slightly parted lips and back up to the deep blue eyes that held him captive since 2008. 

“I love you,” Dean finally managed. His voice was barely over a whisper. Cas felt his heart break from sadness and burst with joy all at the same time. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas said just as gently. Dean raised his hand to Castiel’s jaw, stroking his thumb over the stubble before leaning in and pressing his own lips to the angel’s. The kiss started gently. When Cas kissed back, the urgency built. It was long awaited and communicated every year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second that they had loved each other. 

Cas knew that with this kiss his life would be over but he had never wanted anything more than this kiss. He wrapped his arms around his hunter, pulling him close. Dean’s arms tightened around Cas in response. They were wrapped up together but for Cas, the happiness was shrouded in guilt: guilt at not telling Dean about the deal or letting Dean be happy for this moment when it would all be taken away any second now. 

Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair idly hours later. Dean’s head was on his bare chest as they cuddled in the hunter’s bed. Dean’s even breathing told Cas that he was finally asleep but he didn’t dare leave. He wanted to soak up as much of this love as he could. 

Every night they shared the tiny bed, Cas keeping the nightmares at bay simply by being there. They held hands under the table. Cas rode shotgun in the impala while Sam and Jack stayed in the backseat. They loved openly and still nothing was taken away… still he was allowed to bask in the joy that was Dean’s love. 

As the months passed like this Cas began to feel lighter, happier, more in love than he had ever been, and a little bit invincible if he was being honest. Dean is the happiest that Sam can recall him ever being. Their burdens shared, the couple was finally together and happy. 

“Happy one year anniversary,” Dean said as he slipped his old silver ring onto Castiel’s left ring finger. “I love you more with every day, which I never thought was possible.”

“Dean,” Cas smiled, running his right hand down Dean’s face before kissing him. “I love you so much.” 

For a present that worked both ways, Sam got them a hotel room for the night of their one year anniversary. Dean drove them there and picked up a cherry pie on the way. Sitting on the bed, they eat the pie straight from the tin, feeding themselves and each other, laughing, talking, and kissing all the while. 

They make love and this time is better than every other time combined because this time, Cas let go of all of the guilt he had been holding for the past year. They lay content and full, tangled together in each other’s limbs and the sheets. 

Cas plants small kisses on top of Dean’s messy hair as Dean falls asleep against him. 

“I love you more than anything,” his hunter whispered sleepily. 

Cas whispered back the most dangerous thing, “you make me the happiest I have ever felt, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean woke the next morning to the horror of what looked like Cas sleeping but Cas doesn’t sleep. His eyes were closed and his skin was cold. Dean began to shake and tears began to pour. He bit into his tongue to keep from screaming and blood filled his mouth. The last words Cas had said to him began to replay in his mind as he stared at the love of his life, motionless. 

He fumbled with the phone and managed to call Sam but dropped it on the floor. He didn’t bother trying to pick it back up as the grief ripped from his throat in a blood curdling scream.

Sam picked up to hear the gasping sobs of his brother. He yelled into the phone but Dean couldn’t hear him. All Sam could hear was a horrible yell that was just one word-  _ Castiel. _

Jack followed Sam to the angel’s car and put his seatbelt on when Sam’s foot hit the floor through the gas pedal. When they arrived at the hotel they rushed to the door and opened it. They found a heartbroken Winchester and a dead angel. 

“You make me the happiest I have ever been, Dean Winchester,” Dean was sobbing. Jack paled. The words were a punch to his gut. Time seemed to drag as Jack watched Dean wrap up Castiel with the lightest and most loving touch. He watched as Sam drove Dean and the body in the impala and he followed in what used to be Castiel’s car. 

Dean, alone, built the pyre for Cas. Jack remembered the first funeral he had ever gone to. It had also been for Cas. This time, Dean couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. Sam didn’t try to say anything comforting. Jack whispered, “Goodnight, Dad.” 

No one was awake when Dean left the bunker a week later. He drove in the impala out to the closest crossroads and buried a pre made tin of ingredients. He didn’t bother drinking even though there was whiskey in the car. He waited. 

“Winchester,” the demon greeted. Dean turned an icy glare to the demon to cover the complete anguish that he felt. 

“Kill me,” Dean said simply. The demon didn’t answer. She cocked her head to one side and ran her tongue over her lips. “Kill me and turn me into a demon. Now.”

“That’s the deal? You want to die? Why not just kill yourself, sweetie pie?” 

“Dying is easy. I need to skip hell and become a demon.” The deal was too sweet. Demon Dean was a thing to be reckoned with and Hell did need a new leader. The demon didn’t hesitate and didn’t bother locking the deal with a kiss because there was no collateral. This deal was instant. They snapped their fingers and Dean fell, his eyes glassy and staring at the night sky. 

“Sleep well, young prince,” the demon crooned. “For you will wake a king.” 

Dean blinked. The demon was gone but he knew this ugly feeling. He had felt it years ago when he had first been a demon. It was still dark out. He got up and stretched before walking back to his beloved car. He caught his reflection in the mirror. His once green eyes were pitch black. 

He drove back to the bunker without the radio on. It was silent and he listened to every working piece of his car on his last drive with her. He left the keys on the seat before going inside to the armory. He grabbed the demon blade and went to the library to leave his letter to Sam and Jack. 

“Now we both sleep in the Empty” was all Dean wrote. He didn’t hesitate or flinch as he drove the blade into his neck. 

Cas stirred in the Empty. He knew this place. He looked up and found Dean, lying face down in the black tar of nothing. A scream that could have woken worlds ripped through the Empty, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. That scream was heard in every demon and angel’s mind. That scream woke Jack from his sleep. 

“No,” Jack said as he sat straight up in his bed. He scrambled from his room and yelled for Sam before he found Dean. Sam and Jack found Dean at the same time, lying on the floor with the demon blade stuck in his jugular, the note on the table. 


End file.
